elígeme
by lukalovemiku
Summary: Sé muy bien que lo que estoy haciendo está mal... pero no puedo evitar amar a mis dos mejores amigas, ellas son todo para mi, Si lo pierdo todo, ¿seré capaz de vivir en paz? Todos los pecados, las heridas y los sentimientos se están contaminando lentamente en mí, díganme... Nanoha, Hayate, ¿me perdonarían por no poder detener mi amor?
1. familia

Yaho~ de nuevo pequeñitos~ traigo otra historia sobre un triángulo amoroso de nuestras protagonistas~ el nombre del título es sacado de una canción de vocaloid, ya que la canción me dio la idea de escribir esta historia, bien por el momento es todo, así que lean y disfruten

Pd: los personajes no me pertenecen~

1.- familia

Una mujer adulta de cabello celeste atado en una coleta baja, caminaba por la calle con una pequeña cachorra de pelaje rojizo, que esta estaba atada a una correa. La mujer y la cachorra se detuvieron frente al buzón de su hogar, sin perder tiempo abrió el buzón encontrándose varias cartas para ella, su hijo mayor y una en especial para su hija menor.

"Debe de ser de aquel instituto" –habló consigo misma la peli celeste- "debo de darle la noticia a fate-chan" –introdujo la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta de caoba y giro de esta, abriendo la puerta en el proceso- "ya estoy en casa" -entró a su hogar junto a la cachorra quien se soltó de la correa y salió disparada como una bala hacia la habitación de su ama-

"Bienvenida madre" – un joven de 18 años de cabello azul y alborotado, vestía en pijama ya que era de madrugada todavía- "¿Cómo les fue en el paseo?" –fue a la cocina a poner agua para él té de madrugada para los tres que vivían ahí-

"Arf tiene una energía inagotable, me hizo correr de un lado a otro por el parque" –ayudó a su hijo a servir el té – "chrono ¿hoy iras a la biblioteca?"

"Si, necesito algunos libros para estudiar, madre ¿querías algo?" –Preguntó confundido el joven Harlaown-

"Veras..." – la mujer hablaba con su hijo sobre cosas importantes-

Mientras tanto con la cachorra arf, esta se encontraba raspando con sus pequeñas garras la puerta de su ama, desde adentro de la habitación se escuchaba pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta, la cachorra se sentó en el suelo esperando a que se abra la puerta.

"Buenos días arf" – la dueña era una joven de quince años próximos a cumplir dieciséis, su hermoso cabello largo como el oro, ojos rubí muy profundos y hermosos- "perdón si me tarde" –le acarició la cabeza a su cachorra-

"Woof!" –La cachorra respondió con alegría el saludo de su ama-

"¡Fate-chan el desayuno está listo!" – la voz amable de su madre adoptiva la llamaba desde abajo de las escaleras-

"¡Enseguida voy Lindy-san!" – Lo dijo con el mismo tono de voz- "arf hay que ir que madre se enoja" –la perrita movió su cola y siguió a su dueña a la cocina-

La rubia bajaba las escaleras con su cachorra, mientras iba bajando pudo escuchar una parte de la conversación de su madre y chrono

"Nosotros nos mudaremos a uminari" – le sonreía a su hijo- "en esa ciudad podrás estudiar la universidad y Fate el instituto"

"¿Mudarnos?" – La rubia se encontraba enfrente del comedor-

"Creo que ya nos descubrió madre" – le sonrió a su hermanastra-

"Cierto, veras fate~" -le señaló la silla para que se sentara, la rubia obedeció- "creo que esto te pertenece" –le entregó la carta que era especialmente para ella- "es del instituto seishou a la cual quieres entrar"

"¿Me llegó la respuesta?" – abrió el sobre donde venía una documentación importante de aquella escuela prestigiosa-

¨señorita Harlaown, gracias por escoger la prestigiosa escuela seishou, no se arrepentirá de haberla escogido, con gusto la aceptamos a este instituto, en una semana más empezará las clases, espero que disfrute de nuestras instalaciones,

Bienvenida a nuestra escuela¨

"¿Qué es lo que dice?" –Preguntó curioso chrono-

"¡Me aceptaron en la escuela!" –Gritó con emoción y felicidad- "¡me aceptaron!"

"¡Mi pequeña fate la aceptaron!" –Gritó y abrazó a su pequeña- "estamos muy orgullosos de ti fate-chan"

"Felicidades fate" –el hermano mayor acaricio la cabeza de su hermana-

"Gracias" – fate tenía en sus labios una sonrisa grande- "¿Cuándo nos vamos?" –Le preguntó con impaciencia a su madre-

"Nos iremos mañana" –lo dijo con emoción- "en este día nos dedicaremos a empacar todo y llamar a la mudanza mañana a primera hora, así que desayunemos y empaquemos luego" –miró a sus hijos que sonreían-

"está bien" –contestaron los chicos-

La testarossa se dirigió a su habitación seguida de su cachorra, cuando entró a esta miró con melancolía su habitación

"con que una nueva vida... ¿eh?" –por inercia miró la fotografía que tenía en la mesa de noche, en ella se podía apreciar la imagen de una mujer mayor de cabellos oscuros y mirada violeta y una rubia pequeña igual a fate- "precia-okaasan, onee-chan, gracias por estar a mi lado" –con sumo cuidado besó la fotografía y la miró por varios minutos- "sé muy bien que están en un lugar mejor"

Fate perdió a su familia en un trágico accidente de avión, la menor de tan solo nueve años se quedó completamente en la soledad, su soledad terminó cuando lindy harlaown la encontró a ella y la adoptó, cobijándola de nuevo en una familia llena de amor y harmonía...

"las extraño..." –unas lágrimas traviesas escaparon de su hermoso mirar borgoña-

El tocar de la puerta hizo que ella reaccionara y limpiara rápidamente sus lágrimas, con voz normal hizo pasar a quien tocaba la puerta:

"adelante" –la rubia dejó en su lugar la fotografía y dirigió su mirada a la persona quien tocó la puerta- "¿Qué sucede madre?" – Preguntó con una sonrisa-

"solamente quería saber si necesitabas ayuda para empacar" –entró a la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama-

"uhn, creo que necesitaré algo de ayuda" –se sentó a un lado de su madre-

"¿sucede algo fate? Te veo algo triste" –acarició con amor los cabellos rubios de su hija-

"nada importante madre" –sonrió levemente la testarossa- "es solo que tengo una duda"

"¿Cuál es esa duda?" –Siguió acariciando los cabellos de la testarossa-

"¿Cómo fue que te percataste de mi?" –ojos celestes y ojos borgoña se encontraron-

"creo que es hora que te lo diga" –le sonrió con ternura la mujer- "fate, desde que eras una bebe me percate de ti, como de tu hermana"

"¿Cómo?" –sorprendida se vio fate hacia tal confesión-

"veras... tu madre y yo tuvimos una relación cuando éramos jóvenes, todo marchaba bien, pero ese día todo lo que tratábamos proteger se deshizo en pedazos" –sus ojos celestes mostraban melancolía-

~Flash back~

Una joven lindy se encontraba en su hogar leyendo tranquilamente, en la mesa del centro se encontraba una taza de té humeante y a un lado de este se encontraba una fotografía de dos jóvenes con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, la joven de cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color se encontraba abrazando por la espalda a su compañera de cabello negro quien sonreía con un sonrojo mal disimulado

"linith tuviste una gran idea" –rió divertida al posar su mirada en la fotografía- "eso fue en los años de instituto"

Unos toques desesperados se escucharon afuera de su hogar...

"¿Quién será a estas altas horas de la noche?" –Se encaminó hacia la puerta- "qué raro no esperaba visitas y mucho menos a estas horas" –abrió la puerta encontrándose a una chica de cabellos negros- "precia..." –cuando susurró el nombre de su pareja, la aludida se encontraba abrazando desesperadamente a lindy- "p-precia, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" –Preguntó con preocupación al notar mojarse su camisa con las lágrimas de su chica-

"lindy, lindy, lindy..." –llamaba con desesperación-

"ven... hay que entrar" –con cuidado cerró la puerta y dirigió a su pareja hacia la sala- "ahora vengo, traeré un poco de té..." –con delicadeza se apartó de precia, pero se detuvo cuando sintió una mano en su muñeca- "¿precia?" –Miró con confusión a su novia-

"por favor... quédate conmigo..." –su mirada se encontraba agachada- "no te alejes de mi..."

"no, nunca me alejaré de ti... estaré contigo ahora y siempre..." – se inclinó a ella y acercó su rostro, para poder besar a su chica-

"¿lo prometes?" –abrazó nuevamente a la joven de cabellos celestes-

"con mi vida..." –correspondió el abrazo dado- "ahora dime... ¿Qué te tiene así?" –secó con sus pulgares las lágrimas visibles de precia-

"lindy... mis padres me comprometieron" –la joven lindy se paralizo con dichas palabras-

"¿q-que?" –Miró directamente a los ojos de la chica de cabellos negros, para buscar un rastro de mentira, pero fue en vano, ya que los ojos violeta mostraban tristeza profunda- "no puede ser..." –sus ojos celestes se mostraban cristalinos- "¿Por qué lo hicieron?" –su voz con cada palabra que decía se quebraba-

"por el bien de la familia y de la empresa..." –su mirada miró hacia el suelo-

"¡eso no es posible!" –Lindy estaba furiosa y desesperada- "tus padres no pueden tomar decisiones por ti, deben de darse cuenta el cómo te sientes"

"lo intente, pero no me tomaron en cuenta..." –miro de nuevo a su novia-

"ellos pueden irse a la mierda, como le pueden hacer eso a su hija, amando a otra persona" – se levantó del sillón con furia- "sin amor no hay compromiso, ellos deben de entender, pero su mente está cerrado, ¡solamente piensan en poder y dinero, y no en su hija!"

"¡lindy!" –la voz de precia se escuchaba desesperada-

"¡¿Qué?!" –sin evitarlo sus lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos celestes-

"..." –se acercó a ella y la besó- "no quiero que me separen de ti... pero todo esto es inevitable, no hay nada que podamos hacer, el compromiso ya está hecho..." –ella también derramaba lágrimas-

"mierda..." –ambas se encontraban abrazadas-

"esta será nuestra última noche juntas..." –susurró con tristeza- "después de esta noche... cada quien seguirá con su vida... pero estoy segura que siempre te amaré y siempre pensaré en ti y te tendré por la eternidad en mi corazón..."

"yo igual lo haré precia... entonces hay que hacer que esta noche sea inolvidable para nosotras dos y que por el resto de nuestras vidas esté en nuestras mentes" –con delicadeza acostó a su pareja en el sillón- "siempre te amaré precia"

"lindy..." –miró como la de cabellos celestes se acercaba a ella"

~fin del flash back~

"tiempo después supe que precia había dado a luz a dos hermosas gemelas y los nombres de aquellas niñas se grabaron en mi mente..." –miró con melancolía a fate- "fate y Alicia testarossa"

"¿Por qué me rescató?" –Miraba al suelo la oji borgoña-

"por que... mi deseo es proteger lo que más amaba precia testarossa y lo haré hasta que mi vida se acabe" –los ojos de fate se pusieron cristalinos- "aparte se cuanto estabas necesitada de amor, no pude dejarte caer en la soledad, porque fate yo quería brindarte el amor que te hizo falta después de la muerte de tu madre y hermana gemela"

"arigato... oka-san" –se abrazó a ella empapando en el proceso la camisa de su ahora madre-

"sé cómo te sientes, las extrañas ¿verdad?" –Acariciaba con delicadeza los cabellos rubios de la única testarossa- "no quiero imaginarme el dolor que sentiste al perderlas, te comprendo...yo misma experimenté ese dolor..."

"uhn..." –asintió con la cabeza ya que el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba hablar por todos los sentimientos que sentía en ese momento-

Fate testarossa había experimentado el dolor desde pequeña, sin querer experimentarlo nunca más, a ella le hubiera gustado no sentirlo, pero era muy pequeña para entenderlo...

"no quiero sentirlo en carne, duele, duele,

¿Por qué esto duele?, por favor haz que se detenga el sangrado de mi corazón enfermo, no quiero volver a sentirlo, duele duele, en verdad duele mucho. ¿Habrá una cura para el dolor de corazón?, si es así... quiero poseerla ahora mismo...sin importar que... yo..."

"en este mundo siempre habrá dolor, aunque no lo quieras sentir... siempre estará ahí para ti... y no desaparecerá hasta que comprendas que alguna vez lo volverás a sentir... es esencial en la vida de cualquiera..."

Continuará...


	2. nueva vida

2.- Nueva vida

"por que... mi deseo es proteger lo que más amaba precia testarossa y lo haré hasta que mi vida se acabe" –las palabras dichas por su ahora madre se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza-

"gracias..." –fate se encontraba mirando la ventana pensativamente-

"fate es hora de irnos" – chrono abrió la puerta, sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia-

"de acuerdo, ¿chrono podrías cargar esas cajas por mi?" –Señaló con su dedo índice dichas cajas-

"bien, fate ¿Cómo te sientes con este cambio?" –Preguntó el peli azul, mientras cargaba las cajas-

"Un poco nerviosa" –admitió testarossa con pena-

"¿puedo preguntar el por qué?" –Miró fijamente a su hermana menor con preocupación-

"onii-chan, creo que será algo difícil cambiar la rutina que tenemos" –agarró sus maletas que estaban en un rincón de la habitación-

"sé que será difícil en las primeras semanas, pero verás como te acostumbrarás a ello con el tiempo" –le dedicó una sonrisa a fate, para asegurarle que todo marchará bien- "¿nos vamos?"

"¡Sí!" –Ambos bajaron las escaleras encontrándose a su madre al final de estas-

"¿Por qué demoraron tanto?" –Preguntó con tono molesto fingido-

"no fue nada grave oka-san" –respondió chrono con tono despreocupado-

"que alivio, por cierto chrono, amy llamó hace unos minutos, me dijo que te avisara que estaba en camino" –lindy lo dijo con una sonrisa-

"gracias oka-san" –se sonrojó un poco cuando la peli celeste nombró a su novia- "espero que no te moleste que ella viva con nosotros"

"para nada, además tu te casarás con ella cuando termines la universidad ¿verdad?" –Abría la puerta principal- "¿listos?"

"hai, estamos listos para partir" –la rubia cargó a su cachorra en brazos y salió de la casa-

"¡chrono-kun!" –una voz familiar se escuchó a unos metros fuera de casa- "¡perdón por hacerlos esperar!" –llegó agitada hacía la familia harlaown-

"no te preocupes amy, apenas estabamos subiendo nuestras cosas" –subías las cajas en el camión de la mudanza- "¿terminaste de empacar?"

"uhn, termine algunas cosas esta mañana, por eso el retardo" –sonrió con pena-

"ya te dije que estaba bien, no debes el por que preocuparte" –se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente- "me alegro que comiences a vivir con nosotros" –le sonrió el chico de cabellos azules-

"a mi igual, chrono-kun si me disculpas iré a saludar a lindy-san y a fate-chan" – se soltó delicadamente de su pareja-

"Hola amy-san" –saludó con una sonrisa la rubia-

"Hola fate-chan, ¿ya estas preparada?" –Miró algunas cajas en el suelo, pertenecientes de testarossa-

"Si, ¿Qué hay de ti?" -Preguntó con curiosidad-

"Igualmente, ¿lista para entrar a aquel instituto?" –La abrazó juguetonamente la castaña-

"Por supuesto, solo espero que no me toque en un salón raro" –riendose junto a amy-

"¿A qué te refieres con raro?" –Curiosidad se dejó ver en el rostro de la joven-

"ah nada amy-san" –lo dijo con una sonrisa algo inocente-

"pero..." –la voz de lindy la interrumpio-

"ara, amy que bueno que llegaste" –se acercó a ambas jovenes- "es hora de irnos a uminari" –se adentró en el automovil seguido de fate, amy y chrono. Estos últimos setandose en la parte trasera del auto-

Fate pov

No se cuantas horas pasaron, pero ya nos encontrabamos en la entrada de la ciudad, admirabamos los edificios enormes, sus monumentos, vegetación etc, sin duda alguna esta ciudad es hermosa. Mientras pasabamos por distintas calles, algo llamó mi atención, una chica castaña de cabello corto y de ojos azules muy hermosos, se encontraba rodeada de dos varones... que le gritaban cosas pervertidas, le dije a mi madre que parara un momento.

"¿Por qué quieres parar fate?" –Preguntó mi madre con preocupación-

"algo captó mi atención" –Desabroché el cinturón de seguridad y abrí la puerta del auto, saliendo disparada al ver como uno de los chicos levantaba el puño para golpear a la castaña-

"¡Maldita!" –El chico trató de golpearla, pero yo fui más rápida y le sostuve su puño antes de que tocara a la castaña-

"¿Estás bien?" –Le pregunté a la chica desconocida quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados por el temor-

"¿E-eh?" –Abrió sus parpados y me miró con sorpresa-

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" –Me preguntó el pervertido atacante-

"digamos que soy una maga super rápida que trabaja para una organización llamada TSAB, aparte de ser nueva en esta ciudad" –lo de la maga lo dije con sarcasmo y lo otro tranquilamente- "Le pido de favor que dejen a la señorita en paz"

"Como si te fueramos a obedecer pequeña, llegaste en un buen momento sería malo que mi compañero no tuviera diversión para él solo" –el solo hecho de que el chico tocó mi pecho sin vergüenza se ganó un puñetazo en su rostro y un rodillazo en su entre pierna, lo dejé retorciendose en el suelo-

"No lo volveré a repetir, les pido de favor que dejen a la señorita" –no lo tuve que repetir por tercera vez ambos varones se largaron, claro uno adolorido y el otro sano- "¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?" –Pregunté con preocupación al ver como la chica se abrazaba a mí llorando- "no te preocupes todo estará bien" –consolé a la chica para que se calmara, vaya susto que se debió a ver dado-

"gracias, gracias..." –Repetía con sollozos-

"no es nada en verdad..." –Le dije con suave voz- "dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" –La a parte de mí con delicadeza y le sequé sus lágrimas en el proceso-

"h-hayate yagami" –contestó a mi pregunta con timidez y un sonrojo- "¿Y el tuyo?"

"fate testarossa harlaown" –le dije mi nombre con una leve sonrisa- "es un gusto yagami-san"

"igualmente testarossa-san" –me sonrió tiernamente-

"¡hayate!" –dos mujeres se acercaban hacía nosotras, una era rubia de cabello corto hasta los hombros y la otra de cabello rosa atado en una coleta alta-

"shamal, signum" –las nombradas pararon en seco enfrente de hayate-

"perdón por haber tardado, espero que no te haya pasado algo hayate-chan" –habló preocupada la tal shamal-

"no, estoy bien, gracias a ella" –agarró mi brazo para presentarme- "ella es fate testarossa harlaown, ella me salvó de dos pervertidos"

"¿No te hicieron daño?" – Preguntó con preocupación la peli rosa-

"No me llegaron a tocar" –respondió con simplesa-

"Gracias en verdad testarossa-san" –hizo una reverencia la rubia-

"¡n-no fue nada en verdad!" –Correspondía la reverencia con vergüenza- "con su permiso debo irme"

"Espero volverte a ver testarossa-san" –levanté mi mirada y cruzo con la de yagami-san-

"Yo igual yagami-san, espero que en un futuro nos reencontremos y seamos amigas" –le sonreí tiernamente- "gomenasai, permiso" –me alejé de ahí y subí de nuevo al auto en donde había un silencio incomodo- "etto... ¿Qué sucede?" –Pregunte con timidez-

"Estoy orgullosa de ti fate" –mi madre me acarició la cabeza y reanudó el camino hacía nuestro nuevo hogar-

En unos quince minutos llegamos a nuestro destino que era una casa de dos pisos alojada en la ciudad, mi familia y yo bajamos del auto y empezamos a sacar las maletas

"desde ahora este será nuestro hogar" –lindy oka-san abrió la puerta dejandonos pasar a nosotros-

"Es perfecto, oka-san" –miré el lugar iluminado-

"esperen al ver sus habitaciones" –nos hizo una seña para que la siguieramos- "espero que no les moleste dormir por separados chrono, amy" –ambos se sonrojaron-

"¡madre no digas esas cosas!" –Gritó mi apenado onii-chan-

"solo decía" –les dirigió una mirada picara- "chrono, amy, sus habitaciones son contiguas, escojan la que más le guste" –chrono y amy asintieron con sus cabezas y se adentraron a la habitación que más les convenían con todo y maletas- "tu habitación está a lado de la mía fate, espero que no te moleste"

"no para nada oka-san" –le sonreí alegremente-

"eso es bueno, hay que acomodar nuestras cosas, para poder con lo demás" –cada quien se adentró a su habitación-

Mi habitación era hermosa y espaciosa, esta contaba con armario, cuarto de baño, espejo de cuerpo completo, cama, una mesa de centro y una mesa de noche. En dicha mesa coloque la fotografia de la familia testarossa y la de mi ahora actual familia, sin demorar demasiado ordene mi habitación como se debía. Al terminar de acomodar, me encaminé hacía el baño para darme una refrescante ducha

Salí de la habitación después de vestirme y baje hacía el salón principal, vi una escena algo comica, mi onii-chan trataba de cargar varias cajas a la vez, pero algo le impedía pasar hacía la casa y esa razón era arf que no se movía de la puerta

"¡arf tu no debes estar ahí!" –gritó molesto mi onii-chan-

"arf" –dije el nombre de mi cachorra que se acercó a mi moviendo el rabo de alegría- "no le causes problemas a chrono" –acaricie su cabeza-

"gracias fate" –agradeció mi hermano agotado de estar cargando cajas por cualquier lado-

"no es nada" –cargué en brazos a mi cachorra- "veo que se adelantaron" –miré a mi alrededor encontrandome con la sorpresa de que había muebles ya ordenados donde deben ir-

"te demoraste demasiado" –sobaba su espalda adolorida-

"Me di un baño cuando termine" –le dije con indeferencia- "¿Dónde estan oka-san y amy?" –Pregunté al no ver a mi madre y a mi cuñada-

"Fueron a comprar cosas para la cena" –miré que se dirigía al sillón a descansar-

"Ya veo..." –Susurré con una sonrisa-

"Oye fate, ¿Qué fue lo de esta tarde?" –Me sorprendí con su pregunta, con paso calmado me sente a un lado de él-

"Solo quería ayudar a yagami-san" –Le respondí con tranquilidad- "no la iba a dejar sola con esos chicos, si yo no la hubiera visto, no se que hubiera pasado..." –apreté mis puños en mis piernas, arf había saltado de mis brazos y se encontraba en el suelo lamiendo mis manos- "gracias arf..."

"ya eso pasó, así que no te preocupes" –agarró mis manos suavemente- "Hiciste algo bueno fate, nadie lo hubiera hecho mejor"

"gracias onii-chan" –Agradecí con una sonrisa-

"chrono, fate hemos llegado" –mi madre junto a amy traian consigo bolsas en donde estaban las cosas para la cena-

"Bienvenidas" –dijimos al mismo tiempo-

"fate necesito de tu ayuda para preparar la cena" –mi madre lo dijo con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa adornando sus labios rosaceos-

"esta bien, te ayudaré en lo que pueda" –Le di una sonrisa leve-

"yo también ayudaré lindy-san" –habló mi cuñada y futura esposa de mi hermano-

"cuento con ustedes amy, fate" –amy y yo asentimos-

Después de preparar la cena nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares alrededor de la mesa, manteniendo una charla amena y emocionante. Al cabo de unas horas me encontraba en mi habitación mirando por la ventana la noche estrellada de la ciudad, recordando los sucesos de esta tarde.

*h-hayate yagami* -recordé entonces el rostro de aquella chica que conocí hace unas horas- "yagami-san en verdad que es muy bonita" –Me di cuenta de lo que había dicho- "¡¿En que estoy pensando?!"

"¡personas tratan de dormir!" –Escuché el grito de mi hermano mayor-

"¡lo siento!" –Me disculpe con vergüenza- "mou nunca había pensado así de alguien desconocido, ¿Qué me está pasando?" –Enterré mi cara en la almohada-

Estuve dandole vueltas al asunto hasta que me quedé dormida profundamente. Mi semana de vacaciones pasó rapidamente, me encontraba arreglandome el uniforme mientras me miraba en el espejo, el uniforme consistía en una falda marron oscuro al igual que el chaleco, mi camisa era blanca de manga larga, un liston rojo como corbatilla y por último mi saco que era de un color más claro que el de mi falda y chaleco.

"Buenos días fate" –Saludó mi madre, ella se encontraba al final de las escaleras al parecer cargando un cesto de ropa sucia-

"Buenos dias oka-san" –terminé de bajar las escaleras-

"El desayuno está en la mesa" –me dirigí al comedor en donde estaban chrono y amy platicando de la universidad y mi cachorra desayunando su ración-

"Buenos días" –Saludé con una sonrisa-

"buenos días fate" –respondieron al mismo tiempo mi hermano y su novia-

"¿Lista para la escuela?" –preguntó mi madre una vez que dejó de estar haciendo lo suyo-

"Algo nerviosa, pero si estoy lista" –me senté en mi silla correspondiente- "será dificil hacer amigos por mi actitud de chica apatica"

"Pero tendras uno que otro pretendiente" –amy me dirigió una sonrisa picara-

"Fate te advierto si alguien quiere pasarse contigo recibirá una paliza por parte de chrono harlaown" –en unas ocaciones mi hermano es "algo" celoso cuando se trata de temas amorosos por parte mía-

"Entiendo onii-chan" –asentí con una gota en mi sien-

Desayuné tranquilamente en familia, pero ya había llegado la hora de partir hacía la escuela, la cual estaba a unas cuadras de casa. Me encontraba acompañada por chrono y amy, lastima que me tenía que separar de ellos para que estos fueran en otra dirección, sin más demora comenzé a caminar hacía una colina en donde había varios petalos de sakura...

"Esto es hermoso..." –miré con admiración a las sakura-

"¡estoy emocionada!" –una voz se escuchó de atrás, pero no le dí demasiada importancía y seguí en lo mío admirando- "hoy es un nuevo año"

"No lo había notado nanoha" –al parecer la chica con el nombre nanoha no venía sola-

"Mou que bromista eres arisa-chan" –Escuché un golpe en seco-

"oh vamos es el primer día de clases, ¿no pueden ser más maduras?" –Y fue entonces que miré a las chicas al reconocer la voz- "¿are?" –ah rayos me miró- "¡testarossa-san!"

"debo de disimular un poco..." –me sonrojé un poco al ver ocho pares de ojos posarse en mi- "k-konishiwa yagami-san" –saludé con nervios-

"¡este es el destino!" –Me abrazó con fuerza haciendo que sacará todo el aire-

"¿De qué hablas?" –Pregunté con confusión-

"el destino quiere que seamos amigas, ¡además tu lo prometiste!" –Su sonrisa era muy brillante y linda-

"am hayate-chan, ¿Quién es ella?" –preguntó una peli roja de coleta hacía un lado y ojos azules-violaceos-

"oh ella es..." –la interrumpí diciendo mi nombre-

"Fate testarossa harlaown, un gusto en conocerte" –hice una reverencia con elegancia- "digamos que soy una conocida de yagami-san" –sonreí con nerviosismo-

"corrección somos amigas" –hizo un puchero de lo más lindo-

"yagami-san recuerda que no pudimos conocernos bien por aquella situación" –Le dije con molestía, pero ella seguía sonriendo-

"¿Qué situacion?" –Preguntó una rubia de ojos verdes-

"Estuvo en peligro mi pureza" –todas las amigas de yagami-san palidecieron- "pero testarossa-san me salvó y estoy muy agradecida"

"En verdad no fue nada, no hubiera podido dejarte sola con esos chicos" –Le sonreí dulcemente, entonces me di cuenta que ella se sonrojó-

"bueno en fin, mi nombre es arisa y ella es suzuka" –señaló a una chica peli morada- "y ella nanoha" –señaló ahora a la peli roja- "espero llevarnos bien contigo testarossa-san"

"llamame fate, odio las formalidades" –al parecer arisa me llamará por mi nombre de pila-

"desde ahora en adelante seremos amigas" –Esto lo dijo la callada peli morada-

"si, seremos amigas" –entonces miré a hayate y nanoha- "las mejores..."

Continuará...


	3. conociendote

3.- conociéndote

Fate pov

Me encontraba en mi nuevo salón de clases haciendo mi presentación enfrente de todo el grupo, la persona que solamente reconocí era a Yagami-san la cual me miraba con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"Y dinos Testarossa-san ¿Por qué te cambiaste de ciudad?" –preguntó mi sensei quien era familiar de Yagami-san, el nombre de la sensei es Signum.

"Digamos que ya había hecho planes para venir a este instituto" –aparte de eso mi hermana mayor siempre había querido ir a esta escuela y yo solo estoy cumpliendo su sueño.

"Es bueno tener a un nuevo alumno en nuestras instalaciones, Testarossa-san la señorita Yagami-san será su guía por el resto del día. Puedes tomar asiento..." –asentí con mi cabeza y me dirigí a mi lugar ya asignado el cual estaba a un lado de Hayate-

"¿Te agrada la escuela Fate-chan?" –preguntó mi nueva amiga con curiosidad.

"Me agrada, siempre he querido ir a una escuela normal..." –susurré al darme cuenta que Signum-sensei buscaba a las personas que hablaban.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" –También susurró con cautela. –"¿En qué escuela estabas?"

"en la escuela de... no recuerdo su nombre..." –Hayate se sorprendió y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en el suelo.

"¿Yagami-san, tiene algo que compartir con la clase?" –Signum sensei la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"¡No tengo nada que compartir!" –Se levantó del suelo rápidamente y se sentó correctamente en su pupitre.

"Bien... como iba diciendo" –continuo explicando nuestra sensei peli rosa.

"¿Cómo que no sabes el nombre de tu ex escuela?" –Me miraba con esos ojos azules brillantes que me llamaron la atención. –"Eres muy rara Fate-chan"

~Eres muy rara Fate...~ -recordé las palabras de onee-chan antes de morir- ~Pero así te amo...~ -nunca entendí el por qué de sus palabras, pero me hicieron feliz...-

"Fate-chan ¿sucede algo?" –Me preguntó mi nueva amiga- "Estas llorando..."

"S-solo recordé algo del pasado... estoy bien" –Le sonreí levemente para no preocuparla de lo debido.

"Está bien..." –La escuché susurrar no muy convencida.

El solo pensar en mi verdadera familia me daban ganas de salir corriendo a algún lugar en donde nadie me pudiera encontrar, en donde pudiera llorar libremente sin ver los rostros de preocupación de los demás...

Al termino de la primera clase fui llenada de preguntas por parte del grupo, yo trataba de responder cada pregunta con amabilidad y cortésmente, hasta que una pregunta me quebró por completo.

"¿Eres familiar de las dos mujeres que murieron en ese accidente de avión?" –Preguntó un chico rubio con lentes.

"¿C-cómo es que lo sabes?" –Pregunté entrecortadamente, mientras mi mirada era oculta por mi flequillo.

"Salió en los periodicos y en las noticias" –Se quitó sus lentes para limpiarlos con un pañuelo blanco. – "¿Es un si?"

"Disculpen...necesito...Aire" –Me coloque de pie y salí rapidamente del salon, corriendo sin un lugar fijo.

"¡Fate-chan!" –Escuché a Hayate gritar mi nombre, pero yo no me detuve.

Me detuve al estar en un lugar escondido de todos, me dejé caer al suelo con torpeza causando un sonido seco que se escuchó en ese lugar apartado.

"Han... pasado seis años..." –Dije entre jadeos de cansancio. –"y... Todavía quiero creer que es una pesadilla." –Oculté mi rostro con mis manos.

"Aveces llega un momento en el que debemos ser realistas y ver a nuestro alrededor" –Sentí como alguien se sentaba a un lado de mí.

"Duele... ¿Sabes?" –Levanté mi rostro, encontrandome con una Hayate preocupada.

"Si, lo se..." –Desvié mi mirada hacía un lado, para evitar que ella viera mis lágrimas. –"Sé como se siente perder a alguien querido..."

"¿Has perdido a alguien?" –Pregunté en un susurró

"No, no los perdí" –Respondió también en un susurró delicado. –"Mis padres...Ellos me abandonaron cuando tenía cuatro años de edad..."

"Lo siento, yo no quería..." –Trataba de disculparme con ella, pero me interrumpió con calma y tranquilidad.

"No te preocupes, Agradezco haber conocido a mis otros familiares y mis amigas, no se que haría sin ellos. Y ahora eres parte de mi vida así que no quiero que salgas de ella" –Me sorprendí por las palabras de Hayate.

"¿Por qué dices eso? Acabamos de conocernos" –Dije con asombro a tales hermosas palabras.

"Creeras que es ridiculo o un intento de coqueteo" –Agarró una de mis manos con sus dos calidas manos. –"Pero... Pienso que tu y yo nos conocimos en una vida pasada, por que no entiendo el _Por qué _mi corazón se siente diferente desde el momento que te vi..."

"¿Diferente?" –Sentí como mi cuerpo se congeló a tal respuesta de la castaña.

"Si, bueno hay que olvidar esta conversación, creo que te estoy poniendo incomoda." –Se rascó un poco la mejilla con pena, mientras se sonrojaba.

"mm, ¿Quién era el chico rubio de lentes?" –Pregunté, mientras soltaba con delicadeza las manos de Hayate.

"¿Acaso te interesó?" –Preguntó con burla mi nueva amiga.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" –Exclamé con molestía. –"No se tu, pero él parece un huron escualido, aparte no es educado, ni mucho menos sensible" –Recordé el como fue tan directo, respecto a mi familia fallecida.

"Si supieras que es novio de Nanoha-chan, no se que le vió al hurón ese" –Comentó, mientras se pegaba en la frente exageradamente.

"Takamachi-san puede encontrarse a alguien mejor que él, ella es muy bonita." –Dije distraidamente, mientras miraba el cielo azul.

"Se lo hemos dicho millones de veces, aparte ella no debe mentirse así misma" –Mire fijamente a la castaña para que se explicara.

"¿A que te refieres con eso Hayate?" –El silencio reinó en el escondido lugar.

"Bueno... ella duda de su Sexualidad, y nosotras la estamos ayudando, por que nosotras ya tenemos en claro la nuestra..." –Dijo con temor, esperando mi reacción.

"Entonces... Ustedes...Son..." –Hayate me miraba fijamente. –"No te preocupes, no me alejaré de ti por esa confesión"

"¿No te doy asco?" –Preguntó avergonzada, mientras miraba al suelo.

"Me causas muchas cosas, pero te juro que asco no me provocas" –Levantó su mirada rapidamente, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ambas nos quedamos perdidas en la mirada de la otra. –"Soy así, por que mi madre tuvo una relación con mi otra madre..." –Respondí a su silenciosa pregunta.

"¿Cómo?" –Solo guardé silencio y le dedique una sonrisa amistosa.

"Es complicado... ¿Te parece si vamos a almorzar?" –Me levanté del suelo junto a Hayate.

"C-claro" –El tiempo se había pasado volando al tener esta platica con Yagami Hayate.

Empezamos a caminar hasta la cafeteria en un silencio comodo y tranquilo, al llegar sentí varias miradas en nosotras.

"¿Por qué nos miran tanto?" –Pregunté en un susurro con pena.

"Eres la chica nueva, así que serás la noticia del día" –Me respondió con burla, mientras escogiamos nuestros alimentos.

"Es incomodo" –Seguí a Hayate a una mesa vacía. –"Y raro..." –Agaché mi cabeza tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.

"¿Te han dicho que eres adorable?" –Levanté mi cabeza, encontrandome con la penetrante mirada de Hayate en mí.

"Una desconocida no, pero gracias Hayate" –Respondí con una sonrisa timida.

"Cuando quieras" –Me guiño un ojo juguetonamente.

"¡Hayate-chan!" –Escuchamos una voz a lo lejos, llamando a mi nueva amiga.

"Oh, chicas, perdón por no ir por ustedes al salón" –Las amigas de Hayate nos habían apartado un lugar en la mesa donde estaban sentadas.

"No importa, hola de nuevo Fate-chan" –Saludó Takamachi Nanoha, quien por cierto es muy linda.

"Hola de nuevo" –Imité su saludo para las recien llegadas.

"¿De que hablaban?" –Preguntó Arisa extrañada al ver a Hayate.

"De nada importante" –Dijo Hayate con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿No creen que debemos hacer que fate-chan se sienta comoda?" –Miré con sorpresa a la peli morada.

"Tienes razón Suzuka-chan, dinos fate-chan, ¿De donde eres?" –Me preguntó Nanoha, mientras sus labios formaban una hermosa sonrisa.

"Soy de Italia, pero un accidente con mi padre, hizo que mi Madre, mi Hermana y yo regresaramos al hogar natal de Mamá" –Sonreí melancolicamente al recordar a mi familia.

"¿Tienes una hermana?" –Preguntó esta vez Arisa, mientras bebía de su zumo.

"Tenía una hermana..." –Corregí con tranquilidad, pero sin dejar de lado mi melancolía. –"Una hermana gemela..."

"No era mi intención Fate, en verdad lo siento..." –La interrumpí con una sonrisa leve en mi rostro.

"Esta bien, eso sucedió hace seis años, pero eso no significa que no las extraño" –Sentí una calides en ambas manos, miré a Hayate sostener mi mano derecha y después miré a Nanoha quien sostenía mi mano izquierda.

"Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero quiero decirte que no estas sola en esto, ninguna de nosotras te dejaremos caer" –Dijo Hayate con decisión en su mirada.

"Gracias..." –Susurré mientras apretaba suavemente las manos de ambas.

Las horas pasaron rapidamente, me encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, mirando en todas las direcciones en busca de mi hermano mayor, sin darme cuenta alguien tocó mi hombro dandome un pequeño susto, giré hacía atrás encontrandome con Hayate y las demás.

"¿Te irás sola fate-chan?" –Preguntó con curiosidad, al verme sola en la entrada.

"No, estoy esperando a alguien, mou solo que se retrasó" –Fruncí el ceño con molestia por el retardo de Chrono onii-chan.

"¿Tu novio?" –Miré a Nanoha quien tenía una mirada de decepción al igual que Hayate, esto es raro.

"Claro que no, yo no tengo novio" –Miré a un chico rubio acercarse a nosotras, de inmediato mi cara se puso seria.

"Hola chicas" –Le dio un beso a Nanoha, que se apartó de él un tanto incomoda.

"Hey hurón" –Saludó Hayate con burla. -"Ya que estas aquí, ¿no hay algo que quieras decirle a mi amiga?" –Me señaló con su mano un poco molesta.

"¿A qué te refieres Hayate-chan?" –Suzuka, Arisa y Nanoha preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"Lo siento por haber dicho eso en clase Testarossa-san, por cierto mi nombre es Scrya yuno" –En su mirada había lastima hacía mí, por perder a mi familia en un accidente, esto me enfureció.

"No acepto disculpas de Gente Falsa como tu Scrya" –Le dije sin mirarlo alguna vez, escuché un gruñido de parte de él, pero poco me importó.

"Eres una mala educada..." –Giré para encararlo dandole una mirada cargada de veneno.

"¿Tú crees que fuiste tan educado el haberme preguntado sobre mi familia muerta?" –Pregunté con sarcasmo. –"Eres un insensible sin cerebro Scrya, así que ahorrate todos tus estupidos criterios hacía los demás."

Mis nuevas amigas se quedaron con la boca abierta, por ese pequeño enfrentamiento.

"FATE" –Escuché la voz de onii-chan llamandome con un tono serio en su voz.

"Chrono..." –Me encontré con su mirada confunsa al girarme, él venía acompañado por Amy quien también veía la escena. –"tardaron bastante" –Reclamé con molestia mal disimulada.

"Hay que irnos, ahora" –Agarró mi brazo para empezar a jalarme.

"Chrono, espera" –El se detuvo con el ceño fruncido. –"lo siento chicas, nos vemos mañana" –No esperé respuesta solo me marché de ahí junto a mi familia.

"¿Te ha hecho algo ese chico?" –Preguntó onii-chan al llegar a casa.

"No, no me ha hecho nada" –Respondí con una Mentira poco creible.

"Fate te conozco, el te hizo algo, lo veo en tu mirada..." –Suspiré con cansancio, mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Iré a la cocina, ¿Quieren algo?" –Preguntó mi cuñada mientras se ponía de pie, esperando una respuesta.

"No gracias Amy..." –contestó por ambos mi onii-chan.

"Si cambian de opinion avisenme" –Se fue a la cocina dejandonos solos a Chrono y a mi.

"Ahora si, dime que es lo que te dijo" –Por un segundo miré a Chrono, para después desviar mi mirada tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas. –"Por favor Fate, dimelo"

"Onii-chan, han pasado seis años desde el fallecimiento de Precia-okasan y de Alicia-oneechan, no pensé que alguien se acordaría de ese suceso, mucho menos que lo sacaran a flote..." –Susurré tratando de secar mis lágrimas, pero estas cada vez salían más. –"Duele cuando alguien te recuerde el como te rompiste, el como no tienes una solución para repararte..."

"Nosotros podemos repararte..." –Sentí los brazos de mi onii-chan rodearme. –"Por favor dejanos escuchar todos tus pensamientos, cuentanos tus miedos, tus inseguridades, no te guardes nada para ti..." –Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, la familia que me adoptó, me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que no estoy sola, que nunca más estaré sola.

"Cuando cierro los ojos, puedo lograr escuchar la voz de Precia-okasan, tratandome de tranquilizar cuando tenía alguna pesadilla, puedo sentir las caricias que me daba onee-chan, alentandome a seguir adelante. Pero al momento de abrir los ojos, tengo que mirar la realidad y convencerme que ellas ya no están en este mundo..." –Chrono me acariciaba la espalda. –"Y darme cuenta que tengo otra familia, la cual me devolvió todo lo que había perdido en ese día...En este momento doy gracias por tenerlos a ustedes."

"Te quiero Fate y me alegro que sacaras a flote tus sentimientos..." –Solamente pude sonreir.

Estaba apunto de comentar algo más, pero fui interrumpida por el timbre de nuestro hogar, Onii-chan se soltó de mí y fue abrir la puerta.

"¿Mamá?" –Escuché la voz de confunsión y sorpresa de Chrono. –"¿Quiénes son ellas?"

Escuché algunos pasos acercarse a la sala, me había levantado del sillón para ir a la cocina, en la cual amy estaba por terminar el bocadillo.

"¿Tenemos visitas?" -Preguntó con curiosidad mi cuñada.

"Al parecer, pero no se quien es la visita, ¿Sabias algo?" –Abrí el refrigerador tomando de el un zumo de naranja.

"Lindy-san no me había dicho nada" –Comentó con confunsión. –"Que yo recuerde"

"Fate, es mejor que vengas a la sala" –Escuché la voz de Lindy-okasan desde la sala, sin demorarme ni un minuto más, me acerqué hacia la sala.

"¿Fate testarossa?" –Preguntó un hombre de traje, acompañado de una mujer.

"Esto... Si yo soy" –Miré como mi madre me indicaba que me sentara a un lado de ella. –"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Eso no importa, somos los investigadores del accidente de tu familia" –El ambiente de pronto lo sentí tenso e incomodo.

"¿Qué?" –Miré de inmediato a mi madre quien tenía una expresión de seriedad ante los agentes. –"Y-yo no sabía que el accidente de mi familia estaba bajo investigación..."

"No lo sabes por que la investigación empezó hace seis años" –Comentó la mujer con seriedad.

"Ya veo... ¿Y que fue lo que encontraron?" –Pregunté tratando de calmar mi acelerado corazón.

"La muerte de tu familia no fue un accidente, alguien lo provocó... y ese alguien fue tu propio padre" –Mi respiración se detuvo de golpe.

¿Por qué ahora? Cuando ya todo lo veía con claridad. Nunca pensé que mi padre pudiera hacer algo como eso, pero me equivoqué.

¿Toda mi vida estará repleta de oscuridad?

Continuará...


	4. Descubriendo la verdad

4.- Descubriendo la verdad

Hayate Pov

Este día era uno gris, no había ningún rastro de luz del brillante sol acostumbrado, sino me equivocaba en las noticias pronosticaron lluvias para hoy. Todo esto lo miraba por la ventana de mi habitación, mientras comenzaba a vestirme para irme a la escuela y encontrarme con las demás en el camino.

"Hayate, me adelantaré en el camino" –Escuché la voz de signum atraves de mi puerta.

"Está bien, no tardaré en llegar a la escuela" –Dije antes de que se retirara de la puerta.

Signum, es como una hermana mayor para mí, ella estuvo al tanto de mi cuando sufrí el accidente, el cual había provocado estar en sillas de ruedas, lo logré superar con varias terapias físicas.

"Cierto... Debo de pasar por Nanoha-chan" –Con prisa tomé mis cosas y me encaminé hasta la casa de mi amiga hiperactiva.

"Ya me iba a ir sin ti Hayate-chan" –Reclamó Mi amiga con molestia.

"Hola Nanoha-chan, ¿Cómo has estado?, yo bien, gracias por preguntar" –Saludé con sarcasmo a mi amiga pelirroja.

"Deja de lado tu sarcasmo, y vamos a buscar a Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan, a ver si por suerte nos encontramos con Fate-chan" –Ultimamente me he estado sintiendo rara cuando estoy cerca de Fate-chan, siento como si nos hubieramos conocido desde antes.

"Hablando de Fate-chan, colocó en su lugar al hurón" –Recordé el como enfrentó al novio de Nanoha con agresividad. –"por cierto Nanoha-chan, ¿Cuándo te aceptarás a ti misma?"

"Sabes, creo que tienes razón, no me siento comoda con yuno-kun, lo terminaré hoy en la salida" -Respondió con seriedad Nanoha-chan.

"Así se habla Nanoha-chan" –La felicité con orgullo. –"Eres demasiado para él, deberías conseguirte a una chica que te ame."

"Espero encontrarla" –Lo dijo en un susurró con vergüenza.

"¡Chicas!" –Escuchamos el grito de Suzuka-chan, quien estaba con Arisa-chan su rubia Tsundere. –"Buenos días" –Nos saludó con una sonrisa al llegar hasta ellas.

"¿Ninguna ha visto a Fate-chan?" –Pregunté con curiosidad al no ver por ningún lado a nuestra nueva amiga.

"Creo que yo la vi en el parque que está a unas cuadras de la escuela" –Respondió a mi pregunta la tsundere.

"Hay que ir por ella, así nos vamos juntas" –Al pensar en Fate-chan mi corazón aceleró, creo que ansío por verla.

"Buena idea, además debo de darle un premio, se enfrentó al huron" –Aplaudí con emoción, mientras empezabamos a caminar al dichoso parque.

Nosotras ibamos caminando hablando de cualquier cosa y riendo por alguna anécdota de nuestra tsundere. Haciendo todo esto perdimos el tiempo, ya que nos encontrabamos en el parque, intentando localizar a la rubia faltante.

"Oh, ahí está" –Exclamó Nanoha-chan, señalando a una figura que estaba sentada en una banca, pero esta se encontraba decaida y sin ninguna emoción.

La mirada de Fate-chan estaba perdida en algún punto fijo, su rostro no demostraba alguna expresión, me di cuenta que esa no era la Fate-chan de ayer.

"Esto es un asco..." –Escuché la queja de la figura, esta buscaba en sus bolsillos algo. –"Y pensar que se habían acabado mis problemas..." –Sacó lo que buscaba en sus bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarrillos junto a un encendedor. –"Ahora siento que me ahogo en ellos..." –Encendió un cigarrillo para después llevarselo a la boca.

"No pensé que fate-chan fumara" –Comentó mi amiga peli morada.

"¿Creen que debemos dejarla sola?" –Pregunté mientras miraba a la rubia de ojos borgoña.

"Es lo mejor" –Dijo Arisa-chan con seriedad. –"Recuerden que nos estamos conociendo apenas."

"Entonces hay que irnos..." –Todas comenzamos a caminar a excepción de Nanoha-chan. –"¿Qué ocurre Nanoha-chan?"

"Yo quiero quedarme" –Nos sorprendimos al saber que nanoha quería quedarse. –"Por favor díganle al profesor que surgió una emergencia, y que Fate-chan se enfermó."

"¿Estás segura?" –Pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

"Muy segura" –En su mirada pude ver decisión.

"Entonces te vemos después, en la cafeteria de tus padres" –Nos alejamos del lugar, mirando como Nanoha-chan se acercaba a Fate-chan.

Nanoha pov

"Fate-chan" –Llamé a nuestra nueva amiga, quien me miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

"¿Qué haces aquí Takamachi-san?" –Preguntó con una voz fría. –"¿No deberías estar en la escuela?" –Le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo.

"Yo también me lo pregunto" –Respondí mirandola fijamente. –"¿Por qué estás aquí y no en camino a la escuela?"

"¿Te sorprenderías que escape de casa anoche?" –Me sorprendí por lo dicho de la rubia que estaba sentada en la banca del parque vacio.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" –Traté de hacer que hable, pero fue inutil, ella reaccionó de manera violenta.

"¡No es de tu incumbencia!" –Se colocó de pie bruscamente. –"¿Por qué no vas con tu estúpido novio y me dejas en paz?" -Ella estaba apunto de marcharse del lugar, sin embargo sujeté su muñeca con fuerza.

"Tu no estas bien, no puedo dejarte ir tan facilmente, no así en ese estado" –Fate-chan no me dirigió su mirada.

"No quiero tu lastima..." –La voz de fate-chan era cargada de amargura y veneno. –"Estoy cansada de que las personas que me rodean en la escuela sientan lastima por alguien como yo, lo que yo necesito es a una amiga que me sostenga y me deje llorar en su hombro sin importarle nada... Que ella siempre esté ahí para mí..." –Su voz se quebraba poco a poco.

"Dejame ser esa amiga... Te juro que lo que siento por ti no es lastima, es compasión y la necesidad de ver que estes bien" –Una pequeña gota cayó del cielo gris, la cual sentí en mi nariz.

Lo que después sentí fueron unos brazos rodeandome la cintura con desesperación y necesidad.

"No...Lo...Entiendo..." –De inmediato la abracé al sentir sus sollozos y lágrimas. –"¿Por qué...ahora?" –Con tan solo oir sus reclamos dolorosos, mis ojos se pusieron acuosos, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella.

Gota tras gota empezaron a caer por todo Uminari, mojando todo alrededor incluso a nosotras, que por cierto no nos dejabamos de abrazar...

"Todo... estará bien Fate-chan..." –Acaricié su espalda mojada con delicadeza para reconfortarla y brindarle algo de calor.

"No...Nada estará bien... Nanoha" –Sentí como negaba con su cabeza. –"Nada hará que vuelvan Precia-okasan y Alicia-neechan... Ni aunque tenga todo el poder del mundo..." –Sentí un dolor al verla tan vulnerable entre mis brazos.

"Aunque ellas no estén aquí contigo, en cuerpo presente, las sientes ¿no?" –Fate-chan solamente asintió con su cabeza. –"Debes ser fuerte por ambas..."

Continuamos unos minutos más en el parque, hasta que escuché un estornudo por parte de mi amiga nueva, esto me hizo darme cuenta que estabamos mojadas y posiblemente nos enfermaramos. Así que me apuré a tomar una decisión...

"Fate-chan, hay que ir a mi casa" –Ella me miraba con un sonrojo adorable en su rostro. –"Podriamos enfermarnos..."

"Pero ¿tus padres no se molestarán?" –Preguntó con timidez. –"Recuerda que faltamos a clases y no quiero que te ganes un regaño."

"No te preocupes, mis padres entenderán..." –Tomé su mano para jalarla y comenzar a correr bajo la lluvia intensa.

Corrimos por unas cuantas cuadras más y paramos en una casa antigua tipica de japón, con rapidez deslizé la puerta corrediza hacía un lado, dejando pasar a Fate-chan primero, para después cerrarla nuevamente.

"¿Nanoha?" –La voz de mi madre llamó la atención. –"Pensé que estarías en la escuela con las demás."

"Lo siento oka-san, surgió un problema" –Hice una seña para que mirara a mi acompañante.

"Oh lo siento, mucho gusto soy Momoko Takamachi" –La rubia asintió con la cabeza y después se presentó ante mi madre.

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown" –Mi madre se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de fate-chan, pero lo disimuló bastante bien. –"Gusto en conocerla Takamachi-san" –Hizo una reverencia.

"Dime momoko" –Fate-chan asintió después de volver a su posición normal. –"vamos suban a la habitación a buscar ropa limpia, mientras yo les preparo chocolate caliente".

"No tardaremos oka-san" –Guíe a la rubia a mi habitación. –"Espero que no te moleste que te de ropa mía" –Dije hacía una pensativa rubia.

"No, en absoluto" –Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigí de inmediato al armario de esta, buscando algo de ropa para ambas. –"ten Fate-chan" –Le extendí unos pantalones y una camisa blanca.

"Gracias Nanoha" –Me sonrío por primera vez, después del todo el trayecto a casa.

"no es nada" –Saqué más ropa de mi armario.

Ambas nos cambiabamos en mi habitación, escuché como caía al suelo algo pesado a causa de la húmedad, en silencio miré su espalda, La cual tenía cicatrices visibles.

"¿Fate-chan?" –Ella dejó de vestirse al escuchar mi voz llena de preocupación.

"¿Las viste verdad?" –Su cuerpo se tensó, no pude evitar abrazarla por atrás, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se tocaron piel con piel. –"No fueron hechas por mí..."

"No tienes que contarme algo que no quieras..." –Con delicadeza coloqué un beso en su hombro desnudo.

"No, yo quiero hacerlo, te lo debo Nanoha..." –Suspiró para calmarse un poco. –"Desde niña... yo siempre fui torturada...Por mi padre" –Yo simplemente la abracé más fuerte contra mí. –"Mi madre se enteró de esto y huimos de él..."

"¿Eso no es todo verdad?" –Ella se giró para verme y solamente negó con su cabeza, alborotando un poco su cabello como el oro puro.

"¿Prometes que no le dirás a nadie lo que te contaré?" –Negué con mi cabeza para que continuara. –"La noche en la que escape de casa, fui a buscar respuestas hacía el único hombre implicado en todo esto... mi padre y para eso tenía que ir a la prisión de Mild-childa"

Flash back

FATE POV

"¡FATE!" –Salí corriendo de mi hogar, sin detenerme a las suplicas de mi oka-san y nii-chan.

Tenía que buscar al bastardo que me quito a mi familia y que me torturaba en mi niñez, para buscar respuestas.

"¿Cómo llegaré hasta allá?"-Pensé en Hayate, pero apenas la conocía al igual que las demás. –"A la única que conozco es... a ¡Teana!" –Saqué mi telefono de mi bolsillo del patalón y marqué con rápidez el número de mi Ex compañera. –"Tea, habla Fate, necesito de tu ayuda urgentemente..." –Ella me preguntaba donde estaba. – "Estoy en un... autoservicio, cerca del parque de uminari... Bien te espero aquí."

Tea había llegado en menos de unos 15 minutos, cuando divise su auto me subí en el rápidamente.

"¿Dónde quieres ir Fate-san?" –Me preguntó en un tono serio y a la vez de preocupación.

"Necesito ir a la prisión de Mid-Childa..." –Ella solo asintió y comenzó a conducir.

En el transcurso del camino, no hablabamos, todo estaba en silencio, cada quien estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"Hemos llegado..." –Unos guardias estaban en la entrada del dichoso lugar, me bajé del auto de Tea. –"Te espero..." –Yo solamente asentí con mi cabeza, mientras caminaba hasta los guardías.

"Alto ahí señorita, usted no debería estar en este sitio tan peligroso" –Un guardia me detuvo.

"Lo se, solo vine a visitar a Kaito Testarossa, el asesino de mi familia" –Dije sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

"Tenía que haber consultado con nuestra superior" –Estaba apunto de responderle, pero me interrumpió una voz feminina que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

"Dejenla entrar, necesita respuestas a sus preguntas" –La mujer uniformada se acercaba a nosotros. –"No entrarás sola Fate-san, no quiero que aquel hombre te haga daño también"

"No me acercaré mucho a él, como usted dijo, solo quiero respuestas..." –Ella con una seña de su mano me pidió que la siguiera de cerca.

"¿Por qué ahora Fate-san?" –Preguntó la general Leti, para romper el pesado silencio.

"Me enteré por parte de unos detectives, seis años estuve viviendo en una mentira, seis años que creí que la muerte de mi madre y mi hermana había sido un accidente." –Apreté mis puños con furia.

"Ya veo..." –Habiamos parado en una celda muy apartada de las demás y sobre todo con cuatro guardias. –"Testarossa alguien vino a verte." –Un hombre de cabello dorado, ojos borgoña, por su aspecto debía de tener unos 40 años. Salió de las sombras de su celda.

"¿Quién?" –Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de las rejas, Sonrío con malicia. –"Ara has crecido bastante Fate-chan" –Tensé mi mandibula al escucharlo. –"¿te acuerdas de mí?"

"Hai, eres el bastardo que mató a mi familia..." –Para él fue un chiste, ya que río fuertemente en mi cara.

"¡Y lo volvería hacer en otra vida!" –Siempre odié a ese hombre, nunca lo vi como un padre, en realidad Alicia-neechan y yo nunca lo vimos así.

"¡Cierra la boca Kaito!" –Grité con furia contenida en mí. –"No vine aquí a saber tus planes que no se harán realidad ya que moriras pudriendote aquí en este lugar" –El solo me miró con ese asquerosa sonrisa. –"Quiero respuestas del asesinato de Oka-san y nee-chan"

"Te las daré cuando ellos se alejen..." –Habló con seriedad mi supuesto padre.

"Por favor dejenos solos." –Dije con frialdad, a lo cual ellos asintieron y se alejaron lo suficiente. –"¿Por qué las mataste?"

"Se lo merecían, ambas eran unas enfermas" –Respondió con tranquilidad.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" –Pregunté con seriedad.

"¿Tu madre te contó su historia con una tal Lindy?" –Yo solo pude asentir. –"Tu madre me dejó por una mujer y por que se enteró que yo te maltrataba, ¿Sabes por que lo hacía?" –Negue con mi cabeza, tragando saliva en el proceso. –"por que eras lo más preciado de tu querida hermanita. Maté a ambas por enamorarse de mujeres que estaban muy lejos de ellas"

"¿Esa es tu respuesta?, sabes es la cosa más Estupida que he escuchado, fue irracional, ¡Tu mataste a unas mujeres enamoradas!, ¡Pero sobre todo a mi familia, la cual aceptaba como eran!" –El no borraba su Sonrisa. –"Espero que te pudras más rápido estando aquí y te vayas al infierno, maldito..." –Me retiré lo más rapido posible de la celda.

Fin del flash back

"Eso fue lo que paso..." –Ambas nos encontrabamos acostadas en mi cama, Fate-chan se encontraba abrazandoce a mi.

"El irá al infierno... Por todo lo que le ha hecho a tu familia" –Sentí un suspiro en mi cuello.

"mm..." –Su respiración, se tornó más lenta y pausada, me di cuenta que se había dormido entre mis brazos.

Me aparté un poco de ella para apreciar su rostro tranquilo mientras duerme, mi vista recorría cada facción de su rostro, deteniendome en sus labios rosados.

"¿Cómo será...?" –Me acerqué a su rostro, sintiendo su respiración en mis labios y la bese con delicadeza.

Nadie debe enterarse, esto debe ser mi pequeño secreto...

Lo siento fate-chan, no pude resistirme... Te veías tan linda, tan tranquila...

Continuará...


End file.
